


New Clothes Headcanons

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A request from Tumblr: Hey Amanda! Hope you're doing well. I wanted to request headcanons for how the chocobros would react after seeing their crush with a new wardrobe and haircut and everything; basically all dolled up. If you can't do it, it's completely fine. Thanks for listening ❤





	New Clothes Headcanons

**Noctis:**

  * “It’s cute… I guess”’
  * Our little tusndere prince is actually losing his shit over how cute it is
  * He will play with your new hair, albeit a little reluctantly because he doesn’t wanna mess up how pretty it is
  * Takes you out shopping for new clothes to add to your wardrobe
  * Will get matching clothes



**Prompto:**

  * “AAAAAA BABE YOU’RE SO HECKIN ADORABLE!!”
  * He is losing his shit over how fancy and cute you look
  * Will not hesitate  ~~bitch~~  to take pictures of your new wardrobe
  * If you wear skirts he will ask you to twirl cause he loves twirls in skirts
  * Will get similar fancy outfits and may actually buy the same outfits as you in his size. He’s comfortable with his body and sexuality to wear feminine clothes, man



**Ignis:**

  * “So… So beautiful…”
  * Ignis loves a lady in nice clothes so seeing you change up your wardrobe to be more fancy
  * He will throw little praises your way for dressing nice
  * He will also buy clothes he’d like to see on you  ~~and on the floor~~
  * Will get clothes tailored with you, much like his many suits



**Gladio:**

  * “Lookin’ good, baby.”
  * Gladio was never one for the pomp and grandeur of fancy or formal clothes
  * But when he sees you in your new clothes, you can bet he’s really appreciative of them
  * He will show you the fuck off to everyone, on dates, just hanging out, or at formal events
  * Loves how proud and satisfied you look when you dress nice




End file.
